Día especial ¿Compartido?
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: UA. Kaname y Yuuki tenian un día especial, solo para ellos dos, incluyendo el hecho de que solo los dos lo conocían la importancia de la fecha; pero ahora tendrían que compartir la fecha con alguien mas, con la mejor amiga de Yuuki, Sayori Wakaba... ¿lo aceptaran fácilmente? ¿o eso incomodaria la relacion con su mejor amiga? KanamexYuuki... cumpliendo un reto... Oneshot


**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri.**

**Parejas: KanamexYuuki… ligera mencion de ZeroxOc y SayorixKaito**

**Nota: Antes que nada este fue un reto que me dieron, asi que decidi aceptarlo, me costo escribirlo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disfruten**

_**Día especial… ¿Compartido?**_

_Capitulo unico._

* * *

Fruncia el seño a cada instante, se encontraba ligeramente molesta. No podría decir que se encontraba molesta pero... no podía estar feliz del todo.  
—Tía Yuuki ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó la niña que esta sentada a su lado.  
Observo mejor a la niña, de cabellos negros, rizados, ojos amatistas, piel palida. Era la hija de Zero Kiryuu, su casi hermano.

—No pasa nada Hikari-chan — le mostro una linda sonrisa a su sobrina.  
—¿Enserio? — preguntó tiernamente, no podía negar que la niña era inteligente.  
—Si, no pasa nada — sonrio aun mas.  
—¿Entonces puedo ir a jugar al patio? — mostro una sonrisa para lograr su cometido.  
—No — nego directamente si ensucias tu vestido tu madre me matara.  
La niña solo fruncio los labios y se fue a mirar la ventana.  
No es que ella no quisiera dejarla salir, pero en verdad le daba miedo su madre.  
Lanzo un suspiro, ya que la niña no la molestaba, volvio a sus pensamientos anteriores.  
No es que estaba molesta, es mas estaba feliz de la boda de Yori. Si hoy su mejor amiga, Sayori Wakaba, se casaba con su novio, Kaito Takamiya.  
Estaba feliz por su amiga pero... ¿por qué tenian que casarse justo hoy?  
Justo el día en el que tenía un recuerdo muy especial, junto a su esposo: Kuran Kaname.  
_**Flash Back **_  
Corria por los pasillos, con sus libros en manos. Estaba feliz, había logrado ingresar a la universidad, no podía estar mas feliz. No esperaba el tiempo para contarle a su padre y hermanos.  
Caminaba tan distraída que no vio como una puerta se abría de golpe y la golpeaba con una fuerza muy brutal.  
Lo último que recordaba eran un par de hermosos ojos cobrizos.  
Abrio lentamente sus ojos, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza y no lograba recordaba nada de lo que paso.  
Observo a su alrededor, no conocia el lugar para nada ¿En dónde estaba?  
—Ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
La castaña dirigio su mirada al dueño de la voz. Se sonrojo al verlo. Aquel hombre era sumamente hermoso. De cabellera castaña, larga hasta los hombros, ligeramente ondulados, que caia elegantemente sobre su rostro, ojos cobrizos, piel ligeramente morena. No podía dejar de pensar que el hombre era guapo.  
—Eh... ¿qué me paso? — preguntó desorientada y, aún, sonrojada.  
—Te golpeaste con la puerta cuando un compañero, mío, salía — tenía una mirada serena — Disculpa por el golpe — se inclino ligeramente.  
—Ah... no esta bien — le mostro una sonrisa — ya me sientto mejor — intento pararse pero su cabeza aún le daba vueltas, tambaleo un poco.  
—Deberías descansar un poco más — la agarro por los hombros, incitandola a que tomara asiento.  
Ella se sento sin refutar nada.  
—Toma — le entrego una vaso de té, que habia traído de una cafetería — creo que te hara bien.  
Ella solo asintio y empezo a tomar el liquido poco a poco. No podia dejar de ver la sonrisa que tenía aquel hombre, realmente hermosa.  
Seguía sonrojada, pero quería quedarse aun mas con el castaño, se hubiera quedado con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, si no fuera por la llamada, sobre preocupada, de su padre.  
Se despidio del hombre castaño... mas adelante se dio de cuenta que olvidi pedirle su nombre... nunca pudo olvidarlo, y solo se sentia tonta por no hanerlo pedido  
_**Flash Back End**_  
Si recordaba con clariadad esta fecha, de hoy, hace seis años. Aun tenia guardado el vaso de aquella cafetería.  
Ese era el motivo de su ligera molestia. No quería conpartir con nadie mas su día especial, aunque eso sonara muy egoísta.

* * *

Caminaba con elegancia a su habitación, con una pequeña en sus manos, el regalo para su esposa. Claro que no podía olvidarse de esta fecha: la primera vez que conocio a Yuuki, el amor a primera vista que sintio por ella.  
Abrio lentamente la puerta, de su habitación, observo a su esposa. No podía negar que se encontraba hermosa con aquel vestido rojo, ajustado a su cuerpo, sus cabellos largos, castaño chocolate, bien peinados. Su esposa era hermosa.  
Se acerco lentamente, sin hacer ruido e ignorando una presencia mas en la habitación. La abrazo por la espalda.

—Feliz primer encuentro — le susurro al oido.  
—Kaname-sama — dijo sorprendida al sentir algo sobre su cuello, un collar — gracias por acordarte de este día especial.  
Vio como el rostro de su esposa se ensombresia ligeramente. Sabía lo que pensaba.  
—Yuuki, no me importa si Takamiya y Wakaba se casan hoy — acaricio su rostro — mientras nuestro día especial sea un secreto, esta bien.  
—Gracias Kaname-sama — dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el cual el castaño lo profundizo, y hubiera avanzado de no ser por el sonido de la puerta y alguien mas...  
—Kuran no me importa si haces eso en tu habitación a puerta cerrada — dijo un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos amatistas - pero si me importa si le das esas escenas a mi hija.  
El castaño observo a su alrededor, en efecto, la pequeña Kiryuu estaba ahí.  
—Papí llegaste — dijo la peli negra, dirigiéndose donde su padre — hola tío Kaname.  
—Hola Hikari — dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Tratando de ocultar sus instintos asesinos contra Kiryuu.  
Observo a su esposa, que estaba totalmente enrojecida. Seguro por la vergüenza.  
—Buenas días — apareció una chica de cabello negro, ondulado, piel palida, ojos negros —. Yuuki tu lapiz labial.  
Su esposa se puso mas roja aún, ya que su lápiz labial estaba exparsido en su rostro. Y ni hablar de su rostro, sus instintos asesinos aumentaron aún más.  
—Ah... gracias Ayane-chan — dijo Yuuki sonrojada — eh... ¿Dónde estan Ichiru-chan y María-chan? — dijo para alivianar la tensión.  
— En la misma situación que ustedes — dijo el peli plata, con una sonrisa burlona.  
La tensión volvio, como también los instintos asesinos del castaño.  
—Nosotros nos adelantaremos — dijo el peli plata.  
—Nos vemos Yuuki, Kuran — dijo la peli negra.  
—Hasta luego Kiryuu, Asakura — respondio el castaño.  
—Nos vemos Ayane-chan, Zero... — la castaña dudo un poco — si Takamiya-kun intenta escapar amarralo por favor.  
—Oh... claro que lo haré — respondio con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Se fueron.  
El castaño observo como la puerta se cerraba, observo a su esposa, que ya no estaba sonrojada. La abrazo y volvio a besar.  
Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que volvieron a la realidad. La castaña lo miro con amor.  
—Kaname-sama tengo que encontrarme con Yori.  
—Si — quería seguir con ella — te llevo y luego me voy.  
-Esta bien.

* * *

Llego donde se encontraba su amiga. Recordo las palabras de su esposo... si no tenía porque molestarse. Su día especial seguiría siendo su día especial mientras sea un secreto entre Kaname y ella.  
Y todas sus dudas se fueron al diablo, cuando vio la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.  
—Yori-chan te vez hermosa — dijo al ver a su amiga con un vestido blanco, un velo sobre sus cabellos, ya peinados.  
—Gracias Yuuki — dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Ya es hora de ir a la iglesia — dijo con felicidad —. Si Takamiya-kun no te hace feliz te juro que lo mato.  
—No te preocupes Yuuki — seguia con esa sonrisa.  
Las dos se fueron rumbo a la iglesia.

* * *

La ceremonia empezo, Yuuki estaba sentada junto con Kaname, tomados de la mano. La castaña recordo su matrimonio, sabía como se sentía su amiga, al igual que, sabía, como se sentía Takamiya Kaito.  
Si no le importaba compartir su día especial con ellos...  
Observo como las solteras se agrupaban para recibir el ramo, entre ellas estaba María.  
Al ver aquello se sentía feliz, y se volvia a repetor que no le importaba ese detalle que la estuvo perturbando. Hasta que...  
—Lo agarre — escucho la clara voz de María — lo agarre Ichiru...  
Compartir el día especial con otra pareja mas no hacía daño... ¿cierto?  
—Zero — escucho la voz de Ayane Asakura, la esposa de Zero — seras padre de nuevo…  
Y esperaba por que su lado egoísta no explotara. En qué momento su dia especial se había vuelto… mmm ¿compartido?

* * *

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_**Hola, gracias por leer.**_

_**Este fue un reto para mi, ya que sinceramente no me gusta el Yume, soy Zeki, pero al ser un reto decidi aceptarlo. Espero que les haya gustado :D  
**_

_**Por favor reviews... no sean malos... siiii **_

_**Se despide Liz Asakura**_


End file.
